It is often desirable to secure and control access to certain secure areas. Typically, access control systems are located at access points which lead to the secured areas, and are configured to grant or deny access to each individual attempting to gain access to the secured areas. In some cases, an access control system may include an access device (e.g., one or more of an electronic card reader, a keypad, a biometric identification system, and other access devices) that is configured to accept identifying information from an individual attempting to gain access to a secured area. If it is determined that the individual has access rights to the secured area, the access control system may log the entry event and unlock a door or the like to provide the individual with access to the secured area.
For some secure areas, an access control system may use dual authentication for granting access to a secured area. Access control systems requiring dual authentication may operate in an escort control mode and may require personnel wanting to gain access to a secured area to be accompanied by a supervisor. A supervisor may be considered anyone that has been given the authority to grant access to the requester to gain access to the secured area. In such an example, an access control system may include an access device at a door to a secured area and the personnel along with a supervisor may each be required to enter user identifiable information into the access device(s) in order to gain access to the secured area. When an access control system is operating in an escort mode and requires dual authentication, personnel will not be able to gain access to a secured area if the supervisor or an assigned approval personnel is not available or cannot be immediately located (e.g., in a meeting, out of the office, or otherwise unavailable). This can be disruptive, particularly if urgent work needs to be performed in the secured area.